1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cryptography game. More particularly, the game comprises an electronic apparatus having a transmitting face and a receiving face, a coded message being sent therebetween for deciphering. The game allows for various code combinations to be utilized once a particular code combination has been deciphered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various cryptographic game apparatus have been proposed for use by cryptology buffs in attempting to decipher codes.
Examples of such apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,942,800; 4,957,298; 4,502,048; 4,509,758 and 4,560,164.
All of these games are non-electrical. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the game disclosed herein is completely electrical and allows for 256 different combinations of codes.